


The Unknown Pirate

by Portgas_Sophia



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portgas_Sophia/pseuds/Portgas_Sophia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabelle joined the Strawhat crew to sail the world to unleash a secret that could start a world war against the world government.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I do not own any of the characters besides my own oc. Also I'm posting this story here from my Wattpad.

"Oi Sanji when's lunch? I'm starving!" Luffy yelled from the head of the ship. "you just ate!!! Nami would you like something to eat?" Sanji with heart shaped eyes asked peering down at the ship's navigator. "no thanks," Nami said stretching out on the deck chair. "what about you miss...."Sanji trailed off. "it's Annabelle and no I'm fine," I said smiling. "Oi Luffy what's with the new mate?" Zoro asked propping against the main mass. "well I was walking thru town looking for meat. when I saw her taking on two grown men on her own. she had them balling. one was on the ground looking like a piece of bloody meat the other was like a plum black and blue and kinda purple, they followed her command after she beat them up, so I decided to make her the ship's Quartermaster," Luffy said turning to face his crew. "what's a Quartermaster?" Chopper asked. "a Quartermaster is someone who enforces the captain's orders," Robin answered. "I never thought Luffy would know about Quartermasters," Usopp said. everyone agreed. "I can only enforce orders with in reason. so you can't ask me to make Sanji give you meat," I said smiling. luffy's face fell. everyone laughed. I climbed the rail next to the head of the ship. "how high is your bounty?" Zoro asked. "last I seen it was 300,000,000" I said trying to remember. they stared me down with dumb looks. "what is it?" I asked looking around. "you bounty is almost as high as Luffy's. what did you do?" Nami asked. I took a deep breath. "different things, its all been a blur," I said. I feel their eyes bear in to me. I look up and see that they are staring at the captain. I look over at him and see him smiling. "why are you smiling?" I ask quietly. "well, tell us one of the things you did." Luffy said grinning. "one of the times when I was just heading out about two years ago, I was at this summer island and there was marines there. I was taking important info to a warlord, Shanks, anyways someone tipped off the marines where I was and they had me caged in. so I did what I had to to get in papers to Shanks. I blew up five marine ships," I said. "whoa, you meet Shanks?!" Luffy asked leaning over the ship's head. "yes, he is a nice man, when he wants to be," I said. "that's cool, Sanji when is dinner going to be done!?" Luffy asked. "You just ate!!! You can wait till it's time. Now excuse me but, I need to go get started," Sanji said. "I don't think I'll make it," Luffy complained.

"Annabelle why don't you come with me and get settled in," Robin said. "thank you Robin-San," I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin led me down thru the ship to the women's sleeping space. I pulled my small bag in the room, the bag was really light holding only clothes and the most important thing to me in the world, a photo of my mother and father. robin held open the door for me. "thank you," I said dragging my bag in. "that's a small bag, if you don't mind me asking whats in it?" she asked. "just clothes," I said. "oh? I didn't catch you last name," she said. "I don't want the rest of the crew knowing but its Newgate," I said setting the bag on the floor next to a bed. "I never knew Whitebeard had a kid," she said sounding shocked. "that was the point, the marines are now close to uncovering who I am," I said. "don't worry, Luffy can keep almost all of the eyes off of you," she said. "thank you and please don't tell the rest of the crew, I'll tell them when I see I need too," I said standing up. "I won't tell them but, don't keep it a secret for too long," she said leaving me. "I won't," I said to no one. I looked around the room, basic lay out four beds and two desks a door that leads to outside and another that leads to the bathroom. I walk over to one of the desks, there is paper and an ink pen laying out. I'm sure they won't mind if I used a couple sheets of paper and the pen. I sat down at the desk and started to write the letter.

"Annabelle! dinner is ready!" Sanji yelled knocking on the door. "okay, I'll be right up," I yelled back. I looked down at the letter and decided that it was good enough. I hope this works. I folded up my letter and tucked it away.

I climbed up the stairs to the deck. now where is the dining room? "oi Annabelle, this way," Zoro said from the second deck. "thank you Zoro," I said climbing up the stairs. "no problem Annabelle," he said leading the way. when we entered the dining room no one was eating. "how coming  everyone is not eating?" I asked sitting down. "because they must wait for the ladies to be sitting," Sanji said setting a plate of food in front of me. "if you haven't had came up when you did, I would of went don't there and drag you up," Luffy said digging in to his large plate of meat. Sanji slapped the back of his head. "it won't happen again captain," I said with my head bowed. "good, now eat," Luffy said.


	3. Chapter 3

I feel my eyes widen at the sight of meat on Luffy's plate. "how?!" I asked sitting down next to Luffy and Zoro. "We still don't know ourselves. He also ate the gum-gum fruit," Zoro said eating his big sized plate. "really?" I asked pulling on Luffy's face, it stretched. "would you stop that I'm trying to eat," Luffy said stuffing his mouth. I look down at my own plate and see a salad and fruits, I stared at it. "is something wrong miss Annabelle?" Sanji asked. I nodded. "where is the meat?" I asked. "oh! right away. I just figured with your body type you ate lightly," Sanji said setting a plate of chicken breast and ribs down in front of me. "ah, now this is more like it," I said digging into a rib. "I guess she not a delicate eater," Sanji mumbled. Zoro laughed. I look around at the crew. a reindeer, a cyborg, and a skeleton. "this is some crew you got here," I said. "yup they're the best!" Luffy said grabbing more meat. "what are their jobs?" I asked. "I'm the captain, Zoro is the swordsman and first mate, Nami is the navigator, Sanji is the cook, Ussop is the sniper, Chopper is the doctor, Franky is the ship wright, Brook is the musician, and Robin is the archaeologist," Luffy said with his mouth full. "wow, that's a good crew you got there," I said. "yeah, I know," Luffy said finishing his meat and starting to steal from his crew's food. I stood up. "where are you going Quartermaster-chan?" Robin asked. "please call me Annabelle and I'm walking to the deck," I said. "do you want desert Annabelle-chan?" Sanji asked. "no thank you Sanji I really don't care sweets," I said leaving the room. the sun was going down as I made my way across the ship. I climbed up on to the thousand sunny's head and sat down closing my eyes and laying back on the mane. "hey you're in my spot!" Luffy yelled walking over to me. "very well captain. I shall find another spot to sit then," I said standing up on the thousand sunny's head. "naw, you don't have to leave," Luffy said about to walk away. "you know there's room for two up here," I said sitting down and patting a spot next to me. Luffy walk back over to where I was and climbed up here. I wonder when I should tell them of my past? "what's wrong?" Luffy asked. "oh nothing. just thinking," I said looking over at the horizon. "what about?" he asked. "uh nothing important, just my mates," I said leaning back. "they're awesome," he said beaming. "it sure is a mixture," I said. "land ahoy! prepare to go ashore," Nami yelled on the speakers. Luffy jumped up to help with the sails. I shook my head and jumped on the deck to help.

"I wonder what things they have here?" Chopper asked. "I just hope they have meat," Luffy said walking along beside me. "I need a new katana," I said looking at the stuff natives had to sale. "I can help you with that," Zoro said walking on the other side of me. "thanks," I said. "okay this is what we're doing, Zoro and Annabelle are going after a katana and water, Sanji and Luffy go get food, Usopp and Franky can get parts for projects, Chopper get medication, if you need to, Robin and me will go shopping, and brook it's your turn to watch the ship. be back at the ship in two hours," Nami said assigning jobs.

"do you know where the shop is?" I asked. "yeah, it should be up here... I think," he said. "you don't know do you?" I asked. "I know there is a shop here, I just forgot where," he said. I shook my head. "I'm going to ask someone," I said. I look around to find someone to ask. I see this man looked remarkably like Luffy but, was also slightly taller and more muscular.  He had a tattoo on his back of a pirate symbol purple bones formed in a cross behind a purple skull with a white mustache he had another tattoo on his upper left bicep that spells "ASCE" vertically. The "S" crossed out. he had no shirt, black boots, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, and a blue pouch belted around his left leg. He also wore a short second belt with a large red "A" on the silver buckle over his right hip, but left it unfastened and threaded the free end along the back of his shorts. A dagger in a green sheath hung at his left hip. On his left arm, he wore a log pose and a red and white striped bracelet around his wrist, an orange elbow guard, and his "ASCE" tattoo. He wore a red beaded necklace and an orange hat with two blue smileys one frowning and one smiling, and a string of red beads sitting above the rim. Two long orange side straps hung down sides of his hat and met at a large medallion of a bull's skull with orange tassels. 'I know him from somewhere.' "excuse me sir," I said tapping him on the shoulder. he turned around looked at me and looked behind me. "Oi Ace," Zoro said giving a half wave. " hey Zoro," Ace said. "you know him?" I asked. "yeah he is Luffy's older brother," Zoro said. " wait are you Portgas D. Ace of the Whitebeard pirates?" I asked. " yes, second division captain," he said. "so how is gramps?" I asked. "you know gramps?" he asked. "yes," I said. "how do you know gramps?" he asked. "why don't you come to the ship, you can catch up with Luffy and I'll tell you how I know gramps. we docked on the fourth pier," I said. "okay sounds good to me," Ace said. "great. we'll see you then," I said. "now lets find that shop," I said turning to face Zoro. "how do you know white beard?" Zoro asked. "I don't want to have to tell it twice, so you'll have to wait till later. look there is the shop," I said pointing to a shop. "lets go then," Zoro said walking in to the shop.


	4. Chapter 4

after two long hours of looking we finally found a katana that I can use and bought two barrels of water and a thing of booze. we headed back to the ship. when we got there Luffy was talking to Ace. Ace glanced up and saw me and Zoro. "oi Luffy, you going to introduce your new mate?" Ace asked. "oh that's Annabelle," Luffy said waving me over. "what is your last name?" Ace asked. "Newgate, Annabelle Newgate," I said. everyone looked shocked but Luffy. "I don't get it what's so important about the name Newgate?" Luffy asked. "Newgate like in Edward Newgate, Whitebeard?" Ace asked. I nodded. "wait you're gramps kid?!" Luffy asked catching on to what was happening. "yes, I apologize for not tell the crew earlier. I just needed to keep it quiet," I said looking at the crew. "we understand," Nami said walking over and setting a hand on my shoulder. "thank you," I said smiling a little. "Marines heading in!" Brook said from the crow's nest. "we need to get out of here," Nami said direction the crew on what to do. everyone burst into action getting the ship out to sea. "Luffy and I will take care of the ships," Ace said catching his fist on fire. "we'll catch up to you guys. get out of here," Luffy said. him and Ace fly off the ship and on a marine ship. "come on let's go, you heard the captain!" I yelled taking command of the ship. everyone got down to work to get the ship going. "Zoro, Sanji! clear a path for the ship," I said. they jump on to Marine ships that were in the way and got rid of them quickly. Four ships left. Luffy and Ace were on two of the four, Zoro and Sanji made their way to the other two. "Franky, lead us out and pick up them four," I said look back at the crew working hard to get us out. "aye aye, Annabelle," Franky said steering the ship toward the four ships the others were on. as we passed by they climbed aboard. "great work crew," I said smiling to the tired crew. Nami set the ship toward the next islands, while Sanji prepared food for everyone. Zoro brought up a keg of booze. Chopper patched up everyone. "good job, Annabelle," Luffy said grinning from the head of the ship. "thank you Luffy-kun," I said walking over to where Luffy and Ace were talking. "now back to Whitebeard, what is with that?" Ace asked. "my mother lived in a small fishing village of the coast of a small island inside the Grand Line. Whitebeard when he was young stopped there to restock his ship. my mother was a very respected person in the village when to get rid of the pirates, but she fell in love with my father. he wanted her to sail the seas with him but she needed to stay and take care of her village. so he promised her that he'll made it back to her and he did about seven years later he reaches the village. when he docks she runs to him and hugs him. she promised that she'll go with him now. the left and settled in a village where, two years later I was born. my mother died giving birth to me. my father gathered his crew and set sail again to become the pirate king. he left me a note that said thru dead something beautiful was born so I knew he didn't blame me for my mother's death. I was left with Shanks who raised me on a island that he controlled. I got older and Shanks moved me to an island near fish-man island. that's when I started to cause trouble and got my bounty. a few years passed and that brings us to now," I said looking at them. "why are you looking for Whitebeard now?" Ace asked. "when I was stealing papers for Shanks, I found out of somethings that the world government has been hiding and I need to get it to my dad," I said. "I can get it to him easily," Ace said. "I know that's why I'm glad we found you," I said handing him the papers and the letter. he slipped the papers in his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "thank you, Ace-san," I said. he said bye to his brother and the crew and came over to me. "if you need anything, call me and take care of my kid brother," Ace said jumping down toward his ship after he handed me a snail. I put the snail away and turn to see Ace leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will start publishing new chapters every Friday.


	5. Chapter 5

"hey Luffy, you and your brother are really close. you two must of been joined at the hip as kids," I said sitting down where Ace had been sitting next to him. "not at all, when we first met he spit on me and later when I tried to follow him in the woods I almost died because every day I would lose him or he would go thru a river full of gators," he said laughing. "but you two seem so close now, what changed?" I asked. "one day I finally found out where he went, but pirates who Ace had stole from earlier show up after Ace tied me to at tree because I saw his pirate sash. they were going to kill me but they never killed anyone before. the pirates were going thru the woods looking for Ace after I yelled about their stash. the bluejam pirates beat me trying to get me to talk but, I refused. Ace and Sabo saved me. Ace yelled at me asking why I didn't talk, why I keep following him. I said because their wasn't no one. he got really quiet and said 'so you want me to live?' they finally let me be friends with them. a few weeks later Ace stole the bandits booze and the three of us became brothers," Luffy said grinning. "do you know where Sabo is?" I asked. "oh he died when he was 12, I was 10 at the time. at his grave I was crying and Ace yelled at me telling me to stop acting like a baby. that Sabo would be ashamed to see me crying. we both swore on Sabo grave that we will become pirate when we reached 17. Ace being two years older left first. he yelled at me on the shoreline to stop crying, that we'll met again," Luffy said. "wow, what happened before now?" I asked wanting to know more now. "Lunch!!" Sanji yelled across the ship. "I'll tell you more later, now lets eat," Luffy said jumping up and running toward the dining hall. "I follow behind him walking. "what's for lunch Sanji?" I asked sitting down. "fish and vegetables," he said passing out food. "it's great," Luffy said with his mouth full. I look around at the crew, they don't look it but they are strong from Luffy to Nami and everyone in between. I hope that I can be as strong and brave as them. I grab another fish before Luffy could eat them all. on this ship you have to learn to eat fast, before Luffy can. I finish and walk downstairs to look around. there is the men's sleeping room then the bathroom, the women's sleeping room and next to that the captain's room and at end of the hall the drawing room. then another set of stairs going to the controls. I walk to the drawing room and sit down at the fish tank. the different types of fish amaze me. I yawn and look out the window, the sun was starting to set. I get up and walk to the women's room and head for my dresser. I pull out a baby blue nightgown and change and go to bed.

* * *

I wake up in a cold sweat, I calm my out of control heart. "it was just a nightmare," I whisper climbing out of bed, grabbing my long coat I head for the deck. I walk over to the bow of the ship. I lean on the railing and sigh. "what are you doing up, Annebelle?" Luffy asked. "oh I had a nightmare," I said. "Do you want to talk about?" he asked climbing up to his seat. "I was standing in front of the world government and there were marines all around me. you and your nakama were trying to get me, but they killed you and your nakama," I said crying. "its okay, what won't happen," Luffy said hugging me. "h-how do y-you know?" I asked hiccuping. "because I'm going to be the pirate king, so I can't die till then," Luffy said calmly. I dry up my tears and hold on to him tighter. "you know what always cheers me up? meat! can we get some PLEASE!!??" he asked with I pulled away drying my tears. "fine, but just this once," I was smiling a little at his grin. "great!" Luffy said grabbing me and take us to the other side of the ship. we landed in front of the kitchen. I could hear Luffy repeating one thing 'meat'. I unlock the door and Luffy charged in. I walk in behind him. he ran over to the lock freezer. "okay here is the rule, you may have one piece of meat only," I said holding the keys. "un-uh," Luffy said drooling. I unlock the freezer and grabbed two decent sized pieces of meat and lock the freezer back up. I take the meats over to the stove and start to prep them. "awe, this is going to take for ever if you do that," Luffy said complaining. "just go sit down, they'll be done when they are done," I said. Luffy hopped up on the counter next to where I was cooking. I season the meat and dice it up. I light the stove, grab a pan and pour oil on it and push the meat on the pan. "where did you learn to cook?" Luffy asked starring down the food. "I learned when I was working in a pub making a little bit of money, I was the chef," I said turning the meat. "are you as good as Sanji?" Luffy asked. "I don't think I'm that good I said turning off the stove and sliding the meat on to a plate and grab one thing of chop sticks. "here you are Luffy. he snatches the chop sticks out of my hand and digs in to the food. "this is amazing!!!!! its really close to being better than Sanji's cooking. here try a bite," Luffy said picking up the last piece and held it out to me, I have the meat in my mouth and was about to pull the chop sticks out of my mouth, when I heard the door open and a voice. "what are you two doing in here?" Sanji asked rubbing his eyes he looked back at us and walked over there and gave Luffy a knot on the head. "oi, what was that for?" Luffy asked rubbing his head. "what were you doing to Annebelle!?" I was giving her some of the meat she made," Luffy said grumpily. "Annebelle, did he force you to cook for him?" Sanji asked. "no, I was hungry when I woke up and when I came up here Luffy was on the deck. so I made us some food," I said. Sanji lights him a smoke and takes a deep breath and breaths out the smoke. "well clean up when you two are done," he said leaving. "how is your head?" I asked rubbing his hat less head. "its fine, I'm made of rubber his fist leave a knot it just hurt for a moment," he said. "ok that must be nice, not really able to be hurt," I said. "it is," Luffy yawned. I said yawn too. "you should go back to sleep," Luffy said. "but I'm afraid of having that nightmare again," I said. "okay, you can sleep in my room," Luffy said standing up. "where will you sleep?" I asked cleaning the dishes. "on the floor and you can have the bed," Luffy said. "I don't wanna kick you out of your bed. why don't we share the bed?" I asked. "sounds good to me," Luffy said leading the way to his room, I climbed in bed first and faced the wall, Luffy faced the other way. I fell asleep fast with Luffy back against mine and hearing his heart thumping thru his back.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up with Luffy's arms around me and him snoring away. I look around the room from my prison on the bed, there is a shelf a couple of books, some pictures. I squint to see who they were of. I saw a young Luffy, Ace and another boy who probably was Sabo. the other photo was of Luffy with Shanks. my eyes started feelings heavy again and I dozed off with my head on Luffy's hard chest.

***

I wake up again later and Luffy was gone. I climbed out of the bed and fixed my nightgown. I opened the door and walked down the hall to my room that I share with Robin and Nami. they wasn't in there I got dressed in a red flowing shirt, ripped black tights and black converse boots and head up stairs. There was no one on the deck. I hear talking coming from the kitchen. I walk closer to the door, everyone were talking loud. I smile and open the door, everyone looking over at me saying hello. I take a sit next to Luffy and across from Zoro. "good morning Annabelle-chan!" Sanji said setting a plate of food in front of me. "thank you Sanji," I said eating my food. 

"Annabelle where were you last night? I didn't see you in the room," Nami said eating her oranges. "I couldn't sleep so I stayed up and read in the library," I said swatting away Luffy's stealing hand. "Annabelle-chan you could of slept with me!" Sanji said. "I wouldn't, Shanks warned me about perverts," I said plainly, Zoro choked back a laugh. "what are you laughing at moss head?!" Sanji said lighting a new cigarette. "oi who are you calling a moss head, curly brow!" Zoro said starting a glaring off between Sanji and Zoro. Robin giggles at what just happened, Nami joins in. Brook starts playing a cheerful song to loosen up the mood. I finish my food and head to the deck. I walk over to the bow and look down at the dark roaring water. "what are you doing out here?" Luffy asked coming up behind me. "of just looking," I said. "ship at ten o'clock!" Franky said over the intercom. Luffy moves to the other side of me to see ship, he looks excited as he spots the ship. I put a hand on his outstretched arm as he gets ready to shoot himself onto the other ship. "be careful," I said. He gives me a toothy grin and flys on the other ship, where he is swarmed by pirates. He breaks out of the pile and starts fighting them. The ship is now close enough, I climb up the mass and grab a sail rope and swing to the ship.  Luffy had made his way to the captain. "if it isn't strawhat Luffy," the captain said. "do I know you?" Luffy asked. "I figured you wouldn't remember me, how old were you back then? Nine? Ten? I remember that day like it was yesterday. I'll tell you the government pays good getting rid of pests and that brat who stole from us getting hit was just the bluejam on the toast," the captain said laughing. "wait! You're the bluejam pirates! You the guys who turned in Sabo!" Luffy said becoming enraged. He attacks the captain with everything he has before the captain passes out he said something shocking. "the brat didn't die. Luffy stopped looking shocked. "S-sabo's alive?" Luffy asked stunned. "Luffy are you okay? I ask putting up my katana up and walking over to him. He looks so shocked and confused. I helped him back on the ship and in to his room. Where he climbs into bed and falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Friday


	7. Chapter 7

After helping Luffy to bed I climbed up to the deck, where everyone was gathered around worrying about their captain. "What's wrong with Luffy? Does he need a doctor?" Chopper asked, looking up at me with big brown eyes. "No, he doesn't need a doctor. He is just shocked," I said, smiling at Chopper. "What happened to him?" Sanji asked. "I will tell everyone in a minute. I need to contact Ace. Zoro, go the the other ship and bring the captain over here and tie him up. Destroy anyone in the way," I said, making my way to the women's room and over to my dresser drawer. I pulled out the transporter snail and called Ace. "Hey Annabelle, what's wrong?" Ace asked. "Do you remember pirates by the name of Bluejam?" I asked. The line was silent for a moment, then Ace started to talk again. "What happened? Is Luffy alright?!" he asked. I smiled softly at Ace's love for his brother. "Yes, he is fine, just a little shocked. Bluejam mentioned that Luffy's and your brother Sabo is still alive," I said. "Impossible, I saw the celestial dragons blow him up," Ace said with raw emotions in his voice. "I don't know what he said is true or not, but I'm going to find out," I said firmly. "Wait, I'll come and help you. He is my brother," Ace said. "No, you have something important that needs to be completed as soon as possible," I said with authority. "Very well, just stay alive, please, for Luffy," Ace said. "Aye aye, second division captain," I said. Ace laughed before hanging up. A smile was on my face. I grabbed my katana and headed up stairs. I walked over to the mass where Zoro tied up Bluejam. "Good job, Zoro," I said, pulling out my katana and holding  it under Bluejam's throat. "Wake him up," I said. Sanji threw ice water on him, and his eyes flew open when the cold hit him. He looked around in a panic, then his eyes settled on me. "You're the girl from before," he said. "Very good observation," I said coldly. "Where am I and why is your katana under my throat?" he asked. "Do not worry, you just have a bit of information that our captain needs," I said. "And what if I don't give it to you?" he asked. "Simple, I'll kill you," I said. Bluejam was shaking with fear. "What do you want to know?" he asked quietly. "Where is Sabo?" I asked. He laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said. "Then I'll ask again. Where is Sabo?" I asked, applying a bit of pressure to the blade at his throat. A little bit of blood trickled down his throat. His eyes widened. I pressed a little harder. "Will you tell us now?" I asked. "Yes, yes I'll tell you!" he said. I pulled the blade back a bit. "He is with Dragon," Bluejam said. "That is Luffy's father. I learned from him during the two years we were apart," Robin said. "Where is that at?" I asked, turning my attention back to him. "Not far, five islands from here," he said quickly when I placed the blade back to his throat. "Nami and Franky, set the course," I said. "Zoro, Sanji, take care of this," I said, walking away to Luffy's room. "Chopper, come with me, I know you want check on Luffy," I called over my shoulder. I heard hooves hitting the wood as he ran over here. We made our way down to Luffy's room. "Annabelle, you were scary when you were talking to that pirate," Chopper said. "It was the only way to get him to tell us what we needed," I said, opening Luffy's door. He was still passed out on the bed. I walked over to him and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Go get him some food," I said. Chopper left the room and the door slammed behind him. I looked at Luffy's sleeping form, his chest rising and falling with his breathing. "Luffy, wake up, I know where your brother is," I said in his ear. His eyes shot open and he sat up quickly. "Really?" he asked quietly, not for sure if it was a dream or not. I nodded my head yes. Luffy grabbed me in a hug, yelling multiple 'thank you's. When he was done hugging me, he held me at arms distance before bringing me to him, his lips pressed against mine.


	8. Ch.8

My eyes were wide with shock, before I melted in to his kiss. His lips were rough and broke in places. My arms looped around his neck when he set me on his lap. My fingers tangled in his hair. We broke away for air. "wow," was the only thing I could say. Luffy was an amazing kisser. "Annabelle, your lips are so soft," Luffy said combing thru my hair with his fingers. I smiled as he wrapped his muscled arms. I layed my head on his chest, loving the feeling of his breathing. The floor creaked letting us know that someone was coming down the hall. I kissed Luffy's cheek before sliding on to the bed next to him. He had a goofy smile on his face. Chopper opened the door with a plate full of meat. Luffy's arms stretch out to grab the plate of meat. "Luffy how are you feeling," Chopper asked. "great! when are we going to find Sabo?" he asked finishing up the plate of meat. "when you are ready, captain," I said standing up. "very well, Chopper go and tell the others that we're heading out," Luffy said standing up. "yes sir, Luffy!" Chopper said, running off to tell the others. "I can't wait for you to meet Sabo, he was the one who always keep Ace from killing me," Luffy said, laughing. "I can't wait. He sounds like a great friend," I said, smiling. "oh he is and you're going to like him. I can't believe that A.S.L is going to be all together again!" Luffy yelled, heading to the deck. "ah Luffy you look SUPER!!!" Franky said, striking a pose. "we are ready to head out when you're ready," Nami said, from the upper deck. "alright, then let's set sail!!" Luffy yelled across the ship. The ship was set into motion heading to save  Luffy's brother.


	9. Ch.9

The wind and sea worked together in our favor and we were making great time. "Luffy!" I yelled up to him. "yeah? What's up?" he asked, from the figure head. "will you tell me about A.S.L?" I asked, climbing up next to him. "sure, A.S.L stands for Ace, Sabo, and Luffy. when we were young we formed a pirate crew with us three. Ace was the captain and Sabo was the first mate since they started it together. I was the cabin boy. I never like my job but, when ever I complained Ace would hit me on the head saying that I needed to stop complaining or he would throw me over board," Luffy said, laughing. I laugh along with him. "we would rob from other pirates that can to the island. we would hide our spoils in the hollow branch in our tree house. we would take turns going out and killed animals for food. we would also fight fight each other to get stronger, I would always lose against Ace but, now I bet now I would win," Luffy said. I laugh remembering what Nami said happened when Luffy said that last time. "Ace and me lived with some bandits that owed gramps a favor. Sabo on the other hand was a noble but, his parents never love or cared for him. They loved his younger adopted brother better," Luffy said, his voice flowing with hatred. "one day when we went to steal from a small pirate group on the island, the Bluejam pirates, we've stole from them before but this time they caught Sabo off guard and took him home to his parents who criticize his every move," Luffy said, his fist tightening with every word. I calmly work his hand out of a fist and lay my hand against his. "you don't have to tell me anymore if you don't want to," I said, wiping away an angry tear. He closes my hand in his. I look back at his face, his eyes are covered by his strawhat. I lay my head against his shoulder and look across the sea. "Sabo was tired of his parents criticizing him so one day he took off in a small boat, he didn't get far before a Celestial Dragon ship shoot him down and he was presumed dead," he said, tightening his grip on my hand. "I'm sorry, you went thru that but, the good thing is he is alive," I said smiling. He grins and looks over at me. "Lunch is ready!" Sanji yelled. Luffy's head jerked up with that and let go of my hand. He took off to the kitchen. I just shook my head and followed in behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

I finish most of my food, Luffy stole the rest. I followed Chopper to the medic room, where he began to teach me medical information. we started with the basics of the human bones. The rest of the day went by uneventful. I walked on to the deck to see what everyone was doing. Zoro was working out, swinging thousand pound weights over his head. Nami and Robin were laying out tanning and reading a new book. Sanji was standing on the upper deck smoking. Brook was working on a new song on his violin. Chopper was enjoying the breeze that Zoro was making. Franky and Ussop were working on new inventions and Luffy was sitting in his spot on the front of the ship. I walked over to the main mass and climbed up to the crow's nest. I pull out my transporter snail and called Ace. "Hey, Annabelle. what's wrong?" he asked. "I was just calling to ask how things were going on your side," I asked, propping my back against the wall. "Slow, it just hasn't caught that spark yet," he said. "Don't worry, something big is going to happen soon and the world government won't be able to hide it," I said looking down at my crew. "What are you planing?" he asked. "Right now we are going to fine Sabo and I sure that he would be up to starting trouble with the world government from what Luffy told me about him," I said. "Do you even know what you are up against?" he asked with worry in his voice. "Don't worry about me, if anything goes wrong I have Luffy and his crew here with me," I said, looking up at the sky. "Alright, just be careful," he said. "Yes, sir," I said ending the call. I look back down on the crew below. Sanji had finished his smoking and was now swarming over Nami and Robin. I shake my head, glad to be up here away from his antics. I look over at Luffy, he was looking up at me. I motioned for him to come up here with me. His arms came first with his body shooting behind. He landed with a thud beside me. "Oi Annabelle, what are you doing up here?" he asked, crossing his legs under him. "I like it up here, it's quiet here," I said, sitting with my back against the wall across from Luffy. "I heard you talking to someone?" he said. "I had to talk to Ace," I said. "what is Ace doing?" he asked, with a spark of interest. "helping me tell everyone about the world government," I said. " what is the world government doing?" Luffy asked. "they are planing to destroy Raflel and end all the pirates," I said. Luffy's eyes grew huge. "well, what are you going to do about it?" he asked. "simple, stop the world government and end them for ever. do you know of any allies that would help us?" I asked. "yeah, Shanks, Traffy, and Jimbi, plus Whitebeard," he said, counting them off his fingers. "great, the world government will never know what hit them," I said, grinning. Luffy smiles with me. i feel my cheeks heat up from his warm smile. I look away and look down on the crew. "hey Annabelle, do you want to see something funny?" Luffy asked. "what?" I asked turning to face him. "watch," he said, stretching down to where Zoro was now sleeping against his weights. He pulled out a marker and started to draw on his face. I started to laugh when Luffy wrote baka on his forehead. Zoro started to stir as Luffy stretched back into the crow's nest. I was dieing of laughter. Luffy was laughing along with me. "what did you write on his face?" I asked. "Baka, a mustache, a beard, and Sanji was here," he said, calming down. Zoro stretched out and went inside. "he is going to be so mad when he sees his face," I said. "yeah, Its going to be funny," he said. "I bet him and Sanji are going to start yelling at each other even more because Zoro is going to think that Sanji did it," I said. "more than likely," he said. "Its going to be loud tonight at dinner," I said standing up. "were are you going," he asked. "to take a bath," I said, climbing down to go prepare myself for tonight.


	11. Ch.11

I walked downstairs and toward the women's sleeping room. When I heard Zoro yell. I guess he saw his face. I keep walking toward the room. I grab my clothes and head into the bathroom. I turn on the hot water, as the tub filled up I stripped down and climbed in to the hot water. Ah it felt like heaven. I washed my long black hair with the strawberry scented shampoo. I finally dragged myself out of the tub, draining the water. I dry off and slip on a red bikini top and pulled on a pair of blue jean cut offs and brushed out my long black hair. I pulled it up in a ponytail. Even in a ponytail my hair came down to my waist. I've been thinking of cutting it but, never wanting to. I throw my dirty clothes in the hamper and walk out. I head back to the deck when I heard Zoro and Sanji getting in to it. I shake my head and walk over to them. "I don't know what you are talking about moss head! I didn't write on your face!" Sanji yelled. "what did you call me curly brow!" Zoro yelled. I shook my head as the started to call each other names. I grabbed both their heads and bashed them together. "baka's," I said walking off to join Nami and Robin on the deck chairs. "hey Nami, Robin," I said sitting down and reclining in the chair. "hey, Annabelle. What are you doing?" Nami asked, as Robin went back to her book after giving a polite nod. "nothing, just going to tan a little," I said laying on the chair. "do you need help with the lotion?" she said. "I could help you, Anna-chan," Sanji said, with heart eyes. I sigh and stand up next to him and bashed him in the head. "I'll take that as a no," he said weakly. Luffy, Ussop, and Chopper ran by. "Luffy!" I called out. Luffy stops and Chopper tags him. "you're it!" Chopper said. "hey! That's not fair, Annabelle called me!" Luffy yelled. "fine," Chopper said, walking away to find Ussop. "what do you need?" Luffy asked, looking down at me, his face slightly pink. "could you help me put some tanning lotion on my back?" I asked. "do I have to?" he asked looking away to see Chopper and Ussop dancing with chop sticks in their noses to Brooks music. "please?" I asked, grabbing his hand. "fine," he said, sitting on the seat next to me. I lay on my stomach and hand him the lotion. He squirts some on his hand. "wait," I said, reaching back to pull the string untieing the bikini top. "ok," I said, laying my head on the chair.  Luffy's hands felt amazing on my bare back, massaging in the lotion and out the crinks and tight muscles. I sigh as Luffy finish rubbing in the lotion. I tied the bikini and sat up. "Is there something going on between you and Luffy?" Nami asked, when Luffy left. I leaded against the back of the chair. "I don't know," I said, " when I told him that we found his brother he got exciting and kissed me," "do even like Luffy? If you do, you need to ask him what is anything is going to happen between you two," she said. "yeah I like Luffy and I'll ask him if that kiss meant anything. So who do you two like?" I asked. Nami and robin stared to blush. "well don't tell them but, I like Zoro," Nami said in a hushed voice. "and I like Franky," Robin said in the same quiet tone. "wow, cool, I'm going to find Luffy and ask him. Wish me luck," I said walking away. I found Luffy in a closet. "what are you doing in here?" I asked, gently closing the door behind me. "hiding. What's going on?" he asked, as I got comfortable in the tight space. Luffy and me ended up face to face. "I have a question, do you remember the day before when i told you your brother is alive. Do you remember when you kissed me. Well did it mean something to you?" I asked, looking at out feet. Luffy's hand cupped my face, forcing me to look at him. He grinned down at me and kissed me gently. "I'll take that as a yes," I said laying my head on his chest. "does that make you my girlfriend?" he asked. "yes it does captain," I said smiling. "good, now Sanji will have to stop flirting with you," he said, setting his strawhat on my head. My hands reach up and feel the fraying edges. I look back up at Luffy. He kisses me again, this time more forcefully. My back hits the wall. I lock my arms around his neck as he wrap wrap my legs around his waist. "Luffy... Luffy calm down," I said, when he started to attack my neck. He didn't stop. I force he face way. "what got in to you?" I asked. "I'm sorry, but Sanji said girls liked that," he said looking down. "I pull his head up. "it ok, just don't take girl advice from Sanji, ok?" I asked. "ok, I'm sorry," he said again. "its ok, you didn't know," I said, kissing his lips softly. He starts kissing me back. I climb down from his arms. "where are you going, Annabelle?" Luffy asked. "it's time for dinner," I said, opening the door. "mph." Ussop and chopper fell on to the floor. "were you two listening in on our conversation?" I asked. "sounded more that just talking to me," Ussop said. I pounded both of their heads and walked off. "I THINK USSOP NEEDS A DOCTOR!!!!" Chopper yelled, holding his head. "you are the doctor," Luffy said to him. "oh yeah," he said, attending to his and Ussop injuries.


	12. Ch.12

Luffy and I walked to the deck, his arm around my shoulder. My head rest against him arm. Sanji almost choked on his cigarette when he saw us, Nami and Robin did not look surprised and Zoro looked smug like he knew this would happen. Luffy walked to his seat at the head of the ship when Sanji stopped him. "What are you doing with Annabelle!?" He asked with his hand on Luffy shoulder. Luffy looked down at Sanji's hand and looked back up at him. "She's my girlfriend," Luffy said shaking off Sanji's hand. Sanji lit up a cigarette and looked pissed. Luffy set me up on the lion's head and stood in fount of Sanji. Luffy and Sanji had a stair off. Sanji took a kick at Luffy. Luffy blocked it easily and started to fight back. This went on for for a while before I jump in between them and knocked their heads together. "Knock it off you two!" I yelled at them, "this is not time for you two to be fighting," "you're right," Luffy said. "Good now you two make up and let's get ready to go ashore because I see the island in the distance," I said, pointing to the distance. "She is right, that's the island we're heading to, so get ready for docking," Nami said, stretching like a cat. The crew started to get ready to dock. We landed on the island and began to explore. We stumbled upon a town and started to ask around for Sabo. The people point to the house on the hill. "I think I have the island disease again. Maybe I should say and watch the ship," Ussop said, looking scared. "Ok you go back and protect the ship from the strong pirates, remember this is the New World," I said and Ussop looked even more scared." Maybe I'll stay with the crew, to protect you guys," he shuddered out. "Great let's go! Sabo we're coming for you!" Luffy yelled charging up the hill. We followed in behind him. We saw few people along the way up and the people we did see, didn't try to attack us but, that didn't matter to the monster trio. Luffy punched thru the front door. Robin saved us from having to search every room and we quickly made our way to where Sabo was, with Robin leading us. Luffy broke the door again. The door fell to the ground, leaving us face to face with two shocked men. Luffy mouth was hanging open and he fell to his knees, his back shaking from the sobs that were escaping him. His hat covered up his eyes." Sabo is that you?" Luffy asked as Sabo pick him and set him on his feet. "Long time no see, brother," he said smiling. Luffy grab him in a back breaking hug." So this Luffy's other brother?" Sanji asked, lighting a cigarette." That would be me," Sabo said. "Ok then, who is that?" Chopper asked looking at the man who has been quiet through the reunion." My name is Monkey D. Dragon, Luffy's father," Dragon said standing up from his desk. Luffy face wore pure shock. I look at the crew, they wore the same expression as Luffy besides Robin. Who wore a small knowing expression. I guess Luffy never knew his father. "No you're not, Shanks is," Luffy said. "Luffy, you're biological father," Dragon said. Luffy turned his head to the side and to the other side." How come gramps never mention you?" Luffy asked." Because he wanted you to be a marine like him," Dragon said. "Okay," Luffy said giving his usual grin." You all must be hungry, follow me and will go get some food. Hey Luffy, do you still eat like you use to?" Sabo asked guiding us out of the office. I hung back a moment." I humbly apologize about the doors. I'll send Franky, our ship Wright up here to fix them," I said bowing." That will be greatly appreciated. What is your name?" he asked. "Annabelle newgate, sir," I said." Your whitebeard's kid?" He asked. "Yes, sir," I said. "Well I hope to work with you soon to get your plans for the revolutionary army working," he said going back to his work. I took this as a dismissal and walked towards the door. "Oh yeah, take care of Luffy for me. He seems to have a connection to you," he said. "Yes, sir," I said walking away.


	13. Ch.13

I made my way down into the kitchen and found everyone hanging out. "Annabelle-swan, would you like something to eat?" Sanji asked, his argument with Luffy forgotten. "Sure," I said walking past him to go to the dining room. I sit down next to Luffy. "Hey Annabelle, Sabo was just telling us about his voyages. Sabo I wanna know, how did you survived the celestial dragons?" Luffy asked." Well, after my ship was shot down. I was ok except for the burn over my left eye," he said pulling his hair and hat back to show his eye. He set his hair and hat back into place and continued on. "I was disoriented and instead of swimming to shore, I swam out to sea. I was attacked by a sea monster. I punched him into submission and used his as a boat. A couple of weeks at sea and no sign of a boat or land, I was becoming dehydrated and almost starving. I almost died before I was saved by a red hair pirate, named Shanks," he said. "Wait, I know you! You were the little boy that always around the first mate, Ben," I said." Oh yeah, I remember you too, you never stayed on the ship long enough for me to get to know you," he said, sitting down in front of me. "Oh yeah, Shanks was always sending me out to run missions for him," I said, digging into the meat Sanji set in front of me. "What happened next!?" Luffy asked trying to snatch my meat away. I slap his hand away. Sabo laughs and continues with his story. "Well after a couple of years on Shanks ship, I got off on a summer island, Alabasta I think. That's where I met Dragon. He took me under his wing after I told him about my journey. I also met another good friend there, Vivi. Well Dragon asked me to become his second in command and help with the revolutionary war, I agree and here we are," Sabo said wrapping up his story. "Whoa, I can't wait to tell Ace!" Luffy said." No need," Ace said walking into the room. "Ace when did you get here?" Luffy asked, getting up to hug his brother. "Wow, this is a sight I never thought I'll see," Ace said, pulling Sabo into his and Luffy's hug. "ASL together again!" Luffy yelled. "What bring you here, Ace?" I asked, when they sat back down. "We have made a break thru, people are starting to rebel against the government but, some are not completely sold, that's why I need you to come with me," Ace said. "You're going to take Annabelle away?" Luffy asked." Yeah, we need her for the war," Ace said. "You can't have her, she is my nakama," Luffy said. "Look, Baka, I'm not taking her forever. We just need her for a little bit, then you can have her back," Ace said. "No," Luffy said staring at Ace." Luffy stop being stubborn, this is my dream to over throw a corrupted government, are you going to keep me away from my dreams?" I asked, grabbing his hand. He sigh and looked down at me. "Ok, choose now go with me or Ace, but if you go with Ace you can't come back," Luffy said, his hat covering his eyes. I'm on the verge of tears. "I hope one day we met again," I said kissing his cheek and walking out of the room. When we made it on to Ace's boat I broke down at started to brawl, ace tried to comfort me. My tears sizzle on his shoulder as he rubs my back in a soothing motion. My tears finally stop and we head out to find whitebeard's ship. I look aback and see everyone watching us leave except Luffy. My heart tugs and my eyes start to water again." Annabelle, why don't you go lay down below deck," Ace said. I nodded and made my way down stairs into one of the hammocks. My face is tear streaked as I cry myself to sleep.


	14. Ch.14

I woke up with a start and looked around in a panic, my breath coming out ragged, sweat pouring off me. I calm down and look around. I see Ace asleep on the other hammock, his hat covering up half of his face and the blanket sloppy thrown over him. I quietly get up and fix his blanket and set his hat on the hook above the hammock. I walk out of the room and make my way to the kitchen and fix myself a cup of coffee. I walk to the railing of the ship and look over out on the ocean. The full moon reflecting on the dark blue water. I sigh in sadness and my eyes start to water as my dream comes to me. I was at the Thousand Sunny, the revolution was moving at full force and they didn't need me anymore, so I went back to my friends, the Straw hats, but when I got there and climbed aboard no one would look at me. They were staring at the ground, crying. When I made it to Luffy, he look at me his eyes hardened with a look of hatred and anger."I thought I told you to not come back if you left," he said. My eyes started to water. "I-i th-thought you would let me b-back," I stuttered."why would I let you back after you left us?" he asked in a cold indifferent voice." You didn't give me a choice it was you or my dream and I couldn't let it pass," I said. "So you would leave you friends for a dream," he said. "Yes, I would if it meant that no one would ever have to suffer a buster call again and if you were any friend you would of let me go and wished me luck," I said, tears just free falling down my face. "Get off my ship," Luffy said, his voice as hard as steel." No," I said firmly. Luffy looked enraged and his arm shot out at me. That's when I woke up. I sat down with my back against a rail, bawling. "Shush Shush, it's okay it was just a nightmare. That won't happen," I said to myself. "But what if it does, what are you going to do," my inner voice asked." I don't know, I don't wanna feel that pain," I said. "So, what are you going to do," it asked. "I guess I'll do what Luffy said and don't go back. Its going to be hard," I said standing up and wiping my tears away and went and set my cup in the sink and went to the bedroom." Are you okay, Annabelle?" Ace asked, propping himself up. "Yeah, just a nightmare," I said, climbing into the hammock. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked. "No, I don't wanna remember it," I said covering, myself up." Ok, but if you ever want someone to talk to, just remember I'm here," he said. "I know, thank you Ace," I said falling asleep.

I wake up in the morning from a dream less night after the nightmare. I look over at Ace's hammock and see it's empty. I climb out of mine and stretch and make my way up stairs to the kitchen. "Hey, coffee?" Ace asked pouring him a cup. "Yes please," I said. He poured me a cup and I sat down next to him. "So, when should we get to whitebeard's ship?" I asked. "If the weather works with us a few days," he said. "That doesn't sound too far away," I said. "Hopefully not," he said." Well, I'm going to go take a bath," I said standing up." Do you want me to warm the water for you?" He asked." Yes please," I said. Ace lead the way to the bath and drew my water for me and heated it up." Thank you," I said." No problem," he said leaving the room. I shut the door and undress and ease myself into the hot water and feel the tension leave me. I relax in the bath for about an half hour. I get out and wrap a towel around me and begin to dry off. I pull one of robin's tee shirt dresses she let me have, it was green with white stripes. I open the door to the bath and hear yelling coming from the deck. I rush up to the deck and see ace fighting a masked opponent.


	15. Chapter 15

I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a frying pan and ran back outside. The masked man's crew jumped aboard the ship. They noticed me and charged. I swung the pan, successful knocking out the first attacker. "Come at me bro, I've got a frying pan and I'm not afraid to use it," I said twirling the pan around. There were five of them plus the captain. I had my back against Ace's back. "You ready for this?" Ace asked. "Yeah, let's do this," I said charging towards the crew, my frying pan banging and denting with every hit. By the time the crew was knocked out my trust pan was a flat sheet of metal. "Nice job, did you really use a frying pan?" Ace asked. "Yeah, I did," I said. "Do you have a real weapon you use?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm a sniper," I said. "Where are your guns at then?" Ace questioned. "I haven't had to use them so, I stored them on an island in Shanks territory," I said. "are you any good?" He asked." I can shot your hat off from 500 feet back," I said. "Dang, not bad, but can you prove it?" Ace asked, propping up against the railing. "Alright, when we get to whitebeard's ship i'll show you," I said, pointing the useless pan at him. "Sure," he said, laughing. "Laugh now, cause when we reach whitebeard's ship I'm kicking your ass!" I yelled. "Sure, what do you want to eat?" He asked walking passed me. "Noodles," I said, following in behind him." What kind, chicken or beef?" He asked, pulling out a pot. "Chicken," I said, sitting on the counter. Ace set his hand on fire and set it under the pot, boiling the water. When the noodles were done we sat down at the small table and ate our noodles,while he told me about his life on whitebeard's ship, which I learned is called the Moby Dick. After lunch, we just lounged around the ship." Hey Ace, I think I see a ship in the distance," I said, looking thru the spy glass." Let me look," Ace said, holding his hand out for the glass. "Here," I said, handing over the spy glass. He looked thru it at the ship. "That's the Moby Dick," Ace said. "That didn't take to long," I said. "Yeah, I can't wait to introduce you to the crew," he said, flagging down the ship. "I guess I'm going to see my father," I said, staring at the other ship.


	16. Chapter 16

I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a frying pan and ran back outside. The masked man's crew jumped aboard the ship. They noticed me and charged. I swung the pan, successful knocking out the first attacker. "Come at me bro, I've got a frying pan and I'm not afraid to use it," I said twirling the pan around. There were five of them plus the captain. I had my back against Ace's back. "You ready for this?" Ace asked. "Yeah, let's do this," I said charging towards the crew, my frying pan banging and denting with every hit. By the time the crew was knocked out my trust pan was a flat sheet of metal. "Nice job, did you really use a frying pan?" Ace asked. "Yeah, I did," I said. "Do you have a real weapon you use?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm a sniper," I said. "Where are your guns at then?" Ace questioned. "I haven't had to use them so, I stored them on an island in Shanks territory," I said. "are you any good?" He asked." I can shot your hat off from 500 feet back," I said. "Dang, not bad, but can you prove it?" Ace asked, propping up against the railing. "Alright, when we get to whitebeard's ship i'll show you," I said, pointing the useless pan at him. "Sure," he said, laughing. "Laugh now, cause when we reach whitebeard's ship I'm kicking your ass!" I yelled. "Sure, what do you want to eat?" He asked walking passed me. "Noodles," I said, following in behind him." What kind, chicken or beef?" He asked, pulling out a pot. "Chicken," I said, sitting on the counter. Ace set his hand on fire and set it under the pot, boiling the water. When the noodles were done we sat down at the small table and ate our noodles,while he told me about his life on whitebeard's ship, which I learned is called the Moby Dick. After lunch, we just lounged around the ship." Hey Ace, I think I see a ship in the distance," I said, looking thru the spy glass." Let me look," Ace said, holding his hand out for the glass. "Here," I said, handing over the spy glass. He looked thru it at the ship. "That's the Moby Dick," Ace said. "That didn't take to long," I said. "Yeah, I can't wait to introduce you to the crew," he said, flagging down the ship. "I guess I'm going to see my father," I said, staring at the other ship.


	17. Chapter 17

"We're going to send you to a marine base near the red line at Sabaody. There will be a World Government meeting going on there, you will be protesting outside the building," he said, pulling out a map of Sabaody. "Won't there be guards and marines keeping watch over the building?" I asked. "yes and that's where the must important part of our plan, you're going to...." he whispered the plan in my ear. "okay, when is this happening?" I asked. "we're on our way there right now, we should be there in about three days if the weather is on our side," he said, leading the way back up to the deck. "Okay, so do we just wait?" I asked. "Nope, I will be helping you get ready for your big speech," Ace said, slinging an arm over my shoulder. "And Marco, here," Whitebeard said, pulling a pineapple haired guy over to us, "will help you with the secret weapon," "hello there Anna," Marco said. "Hello," I said. "Ace show Annabelle where she'll be sleeping at," Whitebeard said. "Yes sir, right this way," he said, leading way back downstairs. "You will be staying with Marco and me in our room. Don't worry you'll have your own bed," he said, opening a door showing a bunk bed and a single bed. "You can sleep on the top bunk, for some privacy. Don't worry the bed are secured down and there is a adjourn bathroom thru that door," he said, pointing to the door on the left. "Thank you," I said. "Oh yeah, here's you a shirt to sleep in, since you forgot to bring clothes," he said, throwing a shirt at me. "Thanks," I said setting the shirt on the bed. "Come on, it's about time to eat and you don't want to be late for that," he said. "I'm not really that hungry and I don't like being in large groups of people, so I'm just going to go to sleep," I said." Okay, I'm still going to bring you something to eat," he said. "Ok," I said. He left the room and shut the door behind him. I grabbed the button up shirt and walked in to the bathroom and locked the door. I stripped out of my shirt, jeans, and undergarments. I step into the tub and poured the cold refreshing water on me. I grabbed the shampoo and lather it in my long hair and washed it out. I scrubbed the dirt and grime off of me and rinsed off once more. I stepped out and grabbed a towel off the shelf next to the tub. I dry off and put my hair up in the towel. I slip on my undergarments and the shirt on and button it up, it huge on me and reaches a couple inches above my knees. I hang my dirty clothes up and walk out of the bathroom drying my hair,I hang the towel off of the bunk and climb up in the bed and fell asleep.

I woke up with a start, I look around and see I'm on the Thousand Sunny. 'How did I get here?' I question. I stand up from where I was sitting at the front of the ship. "What are you doing here?" Luffy asked, from the Lion's head. "Luffy," I whispered, backing up some. "I asked what you were doing here?" He said, jumping down from the head, his hat covering his eyes. I backed up a little bit more and bumped into Zoro and Ussop. They all have the same dead look in their eyes. Zoro and Ussop grab my arms and pinned me in between them." Guy what are y'all doing?" I asked. "They can't hear you," he said, walking up to me. "What's wrong with you, Luffy?" I asked. "what's wrong with me, what's wrong with you? Why did you leave me Annabelle?" He asked. "I didn't want to leave you, but you wouldn't let me go," I said. "Oh you want me to let you leave? Very well then. Zoro, Ussop, throw her over the rail," Luffy commanded. "No! Luffy stop, let me go!" I screamed and kicked. They hoisted me over the rail. "Good bye, Annabelle," Luffy said, as they let me go." NOOOOOOO!" I screamed, waking up. "Shush, its okay," Ace said, brushing my hair with his fingers. I started to cry. "Its okay, it was just a dream," he said pulling me into a sitting position and started to rub my back in a soothing matter. I soon fell into a dreamless sleep.


	18. chapter 18

I woke up to the sun shining in thru the port window. I stretch my arms above my head, the blanket falling into my lap. I crawl over to the ladder and climb down, I head into the bathroom to get my clothes, they weren't in there. I walk to where Ace was sleeping in the bed under mine. I shook him awake. "uh? what's wrong? did you have another nightmare?" Ace asked, half awake. "what? no, I was wondering where my clothes were at?" I asked. "they are being washed," he said, sitting up. "what am I going to wear?" I asked. he climbed out of his bed only in a pair of boxers. i averted my eyes away for him and followed him over to the dresser. he handed me a pair of cargo shorts and a belt. "here, they are a little to small for me so they might fit you, if you use the belt," he said, pulling him a pair of pants out. "thanks," I said, walking to the bathroom to put on the pants, I had to tighten the belt to the second to the last notch. I unbuttoned the bottom five buttons and tied the shirt up, so it showed off my flat, tan stomach. I brushed my hair and put it up in a French braid over one shoulder. "Are you ready yet?" Ace asked, banging on the door. "Yeah, let me get my shoes on," I called back. I hop out of the bathroom pulling my boots on. "Bout time, you got out," Ace said, grinning at me. "Shut up, I want in there that long," I said, shoving him. "Come on let's eat," he said, leading the way to the dining hall. I followed in behind him, trying to remember the way back to the room. "You're going be working with Marco with whatever that the old man said to you," he said. "What does Marco do?" I asked. "He is the first division captain," he said opening a door, it got quiet when we walked in. "Why are they staring at me?" I asked quietly. "Cause your the captain's kid, that no one knew about," he said walk over to the food. "Its kind of annoying," I said, grabbing a plate. "Don't worry, they're harmless," he said, piling food up on his plate." Ok, if you say so," I said, getting me some food. I followed Ace over to the tables, we sat in front of Marco. "Hey Annabelle," Marco said. "Hello Marco," I said, eating my small stack of waffles. "Today, Marco is working with you and tomorrow...." Ace trailed off as his head hit is plate. "ACE!!!" I yelled, in shock. Marco keep eating. "Are you going to help him?" I asked, slightly yelling. "Naw, he's just sleeping," he said, glancing up from his food. I look at Ace, he started to snore. "Should we wake him up?" I asked. "No, he should wake up in a moment or so," he said, eating. "Ok," I said, eating. "... I'll be working with you on your speech," Ace said, raising his head from his plate. I look at his with a dumbfounded look. "What? Did I fall asleep?" He asked. "Is this a everyday thing?" I asked. "Yeah," he said, wiping his face. "You ready," Marco asked, finished eating. "I guess so. See ya later Ace," I said, standing up and followed Marco out.  
********************

Marco lead me to a large room. "Alright, first things first, you got to eat this," he said, handing me a fruit. "A devil fruit?" I asked, turning it over in my hands. "Yeah, it's the Yuki Yuki no mi or snow snow fruit," Marco said. "Ok," I said, biting into it. A terrible taste filled my mouth. "Yeah, it's terrible I know," he said. "What fruit did you eat?" I asked, finishing the fruit. "The Phoenix, it's a mythical logia fruit," he said. "Cool, can I see?" I asked. "Sure," he said. His arm started to burn a blue flame like a wing. "Awesome! Can I do that?" I asked. "Probably not, each fruit has different powers and abilities and I'm are going to help you with yours," he said. "Ok, let's do this," I said....


	19. Chapter 19

Training passed by fast, each day I went to Marco in the mornings for Devil fruit training and in the afternoons I went to Ace for help working on what I'm going to say. The day's passed quickly and we were finally at the island. Forget the butterflies, there was a herd of water buffalo in my stomach. I keep gripping my hands. Ace noticed this and slung an arm over my shoulders. "Don't worry, everything is going to be OK," he said, grinning at me. "Yeah, but what if something goes wrong?" I asked, feeling the dread set in my stomach. "Don't worry about it, I have everything under control," he said.

(Ace's POV Flashback)

While Annabelle was training with Marco on something, Pops never told me what. I decided to call my baka brother. "Hello?" Sanji answered. "Hello Sanji, is Luffy around?" I asked, leaning against the bed frame. "I don't know if he will talk, he locked himself in his room only coming out for food then going back in there," Sanji said. "that's OK, I just need him to hear me," I said. "OK, I take the phone to his room," Sanji said. "Luffy phone, It's your brother," Sanji said. I could barely hear Luffy reply but, I think it was 'I don't want to talk to that Crew mate stealing baka'. "Then don't talk just listen," I said, "ever since we left, Annabelle has been having nightmares. you want to know what about?" I asked. "what?" he mumbled. "you. she thinks that you won't take her back, she really loves you and if you can't see that, then you shouldn't have her," I said, getting angry at the end. I heard Luffy quietly sobbing. "What do I do Ace?" he asked. "you meet up with us at the red line and take her back," I said, smiling to myself. "what if she doesn't want to come with me?" he asked. "trust me she will," I said. "Thank you Ace," Luffy said quietly. "that's what big bros are for," I said hanging up.

(Annabelle's POV Present day)  
We anchor in the docks and got ready. I was rushed down stairs where I was shoved into a short white dress. "What is this for?" I asked, one of the girls who was dressing me. "We got to get you, dolled up for you big speech," she said, curling my hair. "OK," I said, sitting back thinking over my speech. "Alright Sweetie, you're ready," she said. "OK, thank you," I said, looking at my now curly hair. "No prob, Sweetie go get them," she said, leading me out the door. I made my way back on deck, where everyone was waiting for me. I gave them a sheepish look and went to stand next to Ace and Marco. Whitebeard set a hand on my shoulder and slightly smiles one of them proud father smiles. I took a deep breath and locked my jaw into a straight face. I lead the way down the ramp onto the docks. Ace on my right and Marco on my left. the crowd was enormous crowding around the small execution platform. there were Marines all over the place, there was expose to be an execution, but we have made a slight change to their plans. we walked onto the platform, everybody stop talking and waited expecting the execution. I took a deep breath and looked over the crowd, I saw a small child holding onto her mother's hand.

"my name is Annabelle Newgate, and I am a survivor of a buster call," that caught everyone's attention. "the island that I lived on, did nothing wrong. it was a small island of barely two hundred people. the people of the island studied the history of everything. one day one of the elders discovered interesting news about the World Government. you think that the World Government, is set up to protect you from Pirates, but what they actual do is try and keep everyone in the dark. to keep people from discovering their dirty little secrets. the World Government is Planing to unleash Pluton onto the world," I said. some people looked scared others didn't know to trust me or not. "and why would they believe you?" a Marine asked. "because I have proof," I said holding up the Documents. everyone looked scared. I keep talking. "the World Government hates pirates not because they steal or kill, its because they don't fall inline like little toy solders," I said. "THAT IS ENOUGH! I will not let you stand there and spread lies about the World Government," a Marine said, shooting his gun. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a voice yelled, flying over head. "LUFFY!!!" I yelled as the bullet hit my stomach. I crumbled to the ground. "ANNABELLE!!" Ace and Marco yelled running to me. "Annabelle!!" Luffy said running to me. "Luffy, I thought that you wouldn't come for me," I said closing my eyes. "no, Annabelle," Luffy said, shaking me. "I'm wounded, not dead you baka," I said.


	20. Chapter 20

(Annabelle's POV)

I woke up in the infirmary, Luffy was laying at the foot of the bed, drool rolling out of his half open mouth. I get up and sneak off the bed, without disturbing him. He curls up and starts to snore. I head to the door when I bump into someone. "It's just me," Ace said. I turn to face him. "Oh, hey Ace I was just about to find you," I said. "What'd you need?" he asked, walking from the room. I follow after him. "I was wondering what happen after I passed out?" I asked. "We carried you back to the ship and took you to the infirmary, where we cleaned the wound," he said. "What about the bullet?" I asked. "It was just a flesh wound, nothing serious," he said. "Okay, how did Luffy and them find me?" I asked. "I called him up and told him to get his sorry ass down here and apologize for being an baka," he said, clenching his glowing fists. I set a hand on his arm calming him down. "Thank you, Ace," I said, kissing his forehead. His face was a slight pink color. "It was nothing, I just wanted to help my little brother. "ANNABELLE-SWAN!" Sanji yelled, grabbing me in a hug. "Its good to see you again too, Sanji. The food here was good, but not as good as your cooking," I said, when he set me down. "Don't tell him that his head is big enough as it is," Zoro said, slinging an arm over my shoulders. "What was that Moss head," Sanji yelled, pulling me away from Zoro. "You heard what I said, love cook," Zoro yelled back. Arms formed around my waist and pulled me away from Sanji. "Robin! Nami! I missed you guys!" I said hugging them. "We missed you to Annabelle," Nami said. "Excuse me, miss Annabelle, may I see your panties?" Brook asked. Sanji and Zoro hit Brook on the back of the head." Damn pervert," they said together." You're one to talk, shitty cook," Zoro said. Sanji and Zoro started fighting again. "Annabelle I missed you soooo much," Chopper cried, jumping in my arms. "Chopper, I missed you too," I said, holding him tighter. "It wasn't the same without you. Luffy refused to leave his room, he barely ate. I had to force him to eat more," Chopper said. "This is all my fault," I said, crying into his soft fur. "No, its not. Ace told me about your nightmares, if it's anyone's fault, it's Luffy's," Chopper said. "No, it's my fault, I should of done something," I said. "No, chopper is right, it's my fault, you did nothing wrong. I didn't let you go fulfill your dream. I wanted to keep you locked up like a clipped bird," Luffy said coming up behind me. Chopper jumped out of my arms. I turned to face Luffy. His face look skinnier, I could see his sunk in eyes and his cheek bones poking out. "You looked terrible," I said, barely touching his face. He laid his head in my hand. "I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't stop thinking about you, but it took Ace calling me and yell some sense into me," he said, staring at my eyes. "Ace told me about the nightmares you had, about me leaving and turning my back on you and I want you to know that I would never do that to you. You know why? Because I love you, Annabelle," he said. I gasped in surprise. "I love you too, Luffy," I said. He grabbed me up his arms and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. "Super!!" Franky yelled." Franky!" I yelled, slipping out of Luffy's arms and run up to him. "How you been, kid?" he asked, sitting me on his shoulder. "Could of been better," I said. "How is the weather up there?" Ussop asked, peering up at me. "Ussop!" I yell down at him. "I missed you guys so much," I said, as my eyes started to water again. Luffy pulled me from Franky's shoulder and everyone hugged me. "I hate to break up the love fest, but the food is ready," Marco said. Luffy's hands shot out of the hug and wrapped around a support beam and he shot up, once he got his feet under him, he took off towards the dining hall. I laughed and followed in behind him with Chopper in my arms.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The dining hall was full of cheerful laughter and wonderful food (Sanji had went to the kitchen and helped cook). Whitebeard or Dad, stood up and tapped on his glass. Everyone kept talking. "Oi, shut the hell up, you annoying loud lot," Dad yelled. Everyone went quiet, the only sound came from a spoon clattering against the floor. "That's better, I would like to propose a toast to my wonderful daughter, Annabelle," he said raising his large glass of rum. "here, here," everyone yelled raising their glasses. The night was full of dancing, food, and drinking. I finally break away from the crowd and sat down next to Ace. "what are doing all alone over here," I asked. "just enjoying the quite night," Ace said, leaning back against the wall. I sat back against the wall, enjoying the silent company. When all of sudden a loud boom could be heard then smoke arose from the side of the ship. people ran towards the side of the ship to see what struck the ship. "Zehahaha," a man laughed rising on the ship. "Blackbeard!!" Ace yelled. "oh hello commander," Blackbeard said. "you don't have the right to call me that," Ace said. "oh so cold," he said in a mocking tone. "and who might this be," he said, looking dead at me. "she has nothing to do with this," Ace said, pushing me behind him. "go get Luffy and Whitebeard," he whispered to me. I nodded and took of running. "let's settle this, right now!" Ace yelled. I shoved my way thru the crowd and found Luffy talking to Whitebeard. "come quick both you, some guy named Blackbeard is stirring up trouble and Ace is about to fight him!" I yelled, gasping for air. They stood up and walked over to the crowd and the crowd broke apart for them. Blackbeard had a hand around Ace's neck. "Zehahaha, Its good to see you again Captain," he said, tighting his hand when he said captain. Ace was blood and beaten. he was trying to claw at his hand. "let him go, Teach," Whitebeard said, holding his spear in hand. Blackbeard threw Ace to the side and faced Whitebeard. I run over to Ace and check for a pulse. "his pulse is faint. where is chopper?" I asked, feeling panic. "its okay Annabelle. I know my time is up," Ace said, spitting up blood. "don't say things like that. we are going to save you," Luffy said, with tears running down his face. "is okay Luffy I figured out my purpose in life. it was to help Annabelle and now she has you to help her," he said softly. "you can't do this Ace!" Luffy yelled. "my only regret was not being able to see you reach you goal and become king of the pirates," Ace said, closing his eyes, a small smile graced his face. I feel for his pulse again. "he's dead," I said, choking back a sob. tears were streaming down my face. Luffy wrapped me into his arms. "Blackbeard is dead," Whitebeard said, kneeling down next to us. I was clinging on to Luffy soaking his vest with my tears......


	21. Epilogue

(2 years later)

We buried Ace in the East blue on the island where he, Luffy, and Sabo grew up. Luffy went off to train for two years with Rayleigh leaving the crew and me to our own devices in the East blue. Nami visited her island to see her sister and to visit her mother's grave. Sanji found the all blue. Chopper spent most of the time studying new medicine. Zoro battled with the wild animals in the forest. Brook was kicked out of town for bothering the ladies, by asking to see their underwear. he said that he regrets nothing. Franky and Robin spent most of their time together. I think they have a thing for each other. Ussop visited his island and got to see his princess friend again. I stayed with the bandits and took care of mine and Luffy's first child. a beautiful little boy with raven black hair and freckles. we named him Monkey D Ace, after Ace. the bandits say he acts a lot like Ace with he was a baby. who knows maybe he is Ace.

...............

once Luffy got back from training, we all took off to find the One Piece and that were we are now still sailing the sea searching for the most desired treasure there is. who knows maybe our paths with cross again.

THE END


End file.
